


Morning coffee and advice

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adam mentions, Gabby mentions, New guy in Rebecca Whites life, Relationship Advice, bob's cafe, friends - Freeform, morning coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Rebecca and Aaron meet for coffee and Aaron gives some advice





	

The sun shines through there light curtains waking Aaron up he turns around and hides his face into Roberts chest not wanting to wake up. Robert rubs his finger tips along Aaron's spine for a couple of minutes until the alarm goes off he groans"Come on sleeping beauty"he rolls his eyes when he meets Roberts.

He grins getting up"Come on I'll make you something to eat before work"Robert kisses Aaron's lips before making his way downstairs now decent. Aaron rubs all the sleep away from his eyes yawning from the lack of sleep he got last night he finally gets up and changed heading to Liv's room"Your up"Liv smiles grabbing her bag just as she finished putting her hair up"Hm Gabby wanted to meet before school something about boy problems"Liv explains as they walk downstairs.

"Also since it Friday can I stay at Gabby's"They smell toast and rush to the table claiming there's before it all goes"I swear there's never anything left in this place"Charity appears"Quit complaing" Robert mutters she gives him a dirty looking making a coffee"Only if you stay out of trouble"Aaron answers her earlier question Liv smiles brightly"You know your the best brother"She hugs him grabbing another slice of toast"I've been told"Robert scoffs"Only when he lets you have your own way more like"Liv sticks her tongue out at him.

"Right I'm leaving bye"Liv slams the door not waiting for an answer.

PING

Rebecca- Coffee? At Bob's

"Let me guess Rebecca"Robert sarcastiy asks"Jelouse?"Robert leans over the table pecking Aaron's lips"No but I'm sure she has a thing for you ever since you two become friends I never see you alone" Aaron smirks"Your the only one for me and hey it's good having another friend instead of Adam all the time" he wraps his arms around Roberts neck"I'm gonna get ready see you for tea?"He nods kissing Aaron's lips deeply before pulling away"Tease"he laugh fills his ears"You love me"that he does.

Aaron- Sure I'll be there in 10 

Rebecca- Usual right? I'm already here

Aaron- Usual thanks

He get changed before heading out meeting Rebecca at Bobs she waves him over when she spots he coming in"Hi" Rebecca greats him"Hey what's up?" She smiles brightly and begins talking about the night she's had"Well I went to that meeting and met this guy and now I don't know if he likes me?" Aaron's surprised Rebecca doesn't know what to do.

"Since when has that ever stoped you?" He questions"Since I actually genuinely like him I've met him twice now what should I do Aaron?"wow Rebecca White actually wants advice from Aaron Dingle. "Just ask him to coffee like you asked me that's if you have his number or wait til you see him again and ask for it" they sip there coffee"I don't have his number but your right I'm going to ask him"she states in a confident voice.

"Your bownd to run into him again"everyone runs into everyone at some point"You okay?"noticing her silence"Yeah just stuff at home as well" he can guess a places a hand on her shoulder"You know I'm here if you want to talk"Rebecca smiles telling him an I know by not saying anything"It's just Chrissie and Lachlan stuff I don't want to deal with"he understands the Whites are a pain espically when Chrissie framed Andy Rebecca's the only decent one.

"Well you can always crash on the couch if you need to"Rebecca thanks him"So what are you doing today?"Aaron finishes his coffee"Taking cars apart like to help?" He says jokingly"Sure why not"he's taken a back"Not afraid your nails with break?"

"Who cares about nails"and loops her arm through Aaron's.


End file.
